


Untitled

by tresa_cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns from a horrific mission. Harry won't let him be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/136406.html?thread=29529814#t29529814

Harry pressed his lips together in a fine line as he stood in front of the door. His fingertips touched the heavy wood, his other hand ghosted over the doorknob. He could hear Draco's sharp, pained gasps coming from inside the room. Harry leaned forward and silently touched his forehead to the door. If he opened the door, Draco would hate him. Hate him for seeing him in this state. But after what Dumbledore and Snape had told him about Draco's mission, there was nothing short of death that would keep Harry away.

Harry twisted the handle quietly and pushed the door open. He stepped inside, the sound of retching making his stomach twist painfully in sympathy. He closed the door behind him, the click of the latch echoing. All other sounds in the bathroom stopped. Harry slowly walked to the occupied shower stall, wincing as each footstep broke the silence. He twisted his hand in the curtain and pulled it back.

Draco was hunched over his knees in the shower, robes soaked as if he had been running the water. Eyes were narrowed into dangerous grey slits as they glared at Harry. "Potter," he spat. Harry's heart hammered in his chest, and his fist clenched in the curtain. Draco was gripping his left fore-arm with white knuckles, and his pale face was stricken with pain. Harry dropped to one knee and reached out with a shaking hand.

Draco shied away, pressing back against the wall of the shower. "Get away from me," he bit out. Harry set his jaw and reached further, cupping Draco's shoulder. Draco slapped his arm away with a pained grimace. Harry shifted closer, and before Draco could back away again, wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. He locked Draco's elbow against his side so the Slytherin couldn't hit him. "Dammit, Potter," Draco hissed out between his teeth.

But Draco wasn't trying to push him away anymore. He was clinging to Harry's arms as if they were his last hold on life. Harry clung back just as tightly. "I love you," Harry whispered to the skin of Draco's throat.

"I'm a child-killer," Draco choked, leaning hard into Harry. Harry pressed his face to Draco's skin and just held on.

"I love you."

"Stop it," Draco gasped breathlessly, chest heaving under Harry's arm. "Stop it. Oh Merlin."

Harry drew back just slightly and freed a hand. He gripped Draco's jaw and forced the Slytherin to look at him. Draco glared at him, but the glare held no heat, cooled by the tears streaming down his white cheeks. Harry forced Draco to hold his eyes. "I love you," he said firmly.

He released Draco's jaw and clutched the Slytherin to him. Draco dug his fingers into Harry's back, holding him tight, sobbing into his shoulder the deep, heart-breaking cries of someone who had done unspeakable horrors.


End file.
